


Highpitched Misérables: An American Crossover

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Hamilton - Miranda, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Individual Chapters, M/M, This Is STUPID, alternative universes, for fun, i am terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Hi!These are just going to be three independent one-shots mixing my three fav musicals aka Les Mis, Hamilton and Falsettos.Hope you enjoy my craziness and forgive my non-native speaker and quick tipper mistakes.Oh! Yeah, there is a little extra surprise for @YouveGotRedOnU at the end adding a different fandom on each, but the story finish before, so you can just don't read it if you are not into that fandom.





	1. The miracle that will blow them down

**Author's Note:**

> First AU: Reality in which children with powers are hunt down by the Government in orden to use them for their own profit...and Philip, Jason and Gavroche happen to have them...  
> ...or, just the kids bonding.  
> The title...I just used one song of each musical (Blow Them All Away, Paris/Look Down, The Miracle of Judaism)  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Marla

The Miracle That Will Blow Them Down  
Philip was so upset he believed himself capable of killing someone.  
The thirteen year old kid had been taken by the special task forces for kids with habilites after he discovered his talent to hypnotize people by singing his poems when he used them with the dumbass of his classmate George Eacker...and then bragged about it in front of everyone (someone, probably George himself, must have told the authorities).  
He guessed his mother was right: sometimes he was too much like his dad.  
Actually, he was probable there because of that...both of his parents had tried to find a way to make them allow him to stay home until the had more proof (it was the first time in months they had spoken to each other).  
Things had seemed to be working out well, but not quiche enough for the boy...so he had impulsively used his powers on the agents, without realising there was another one outside waiting that heard and show everything. Besote he could realise It, he had a bracelet that anulate his powers on his right wrist.  
He had obviously tried to fought back, even tried to bit the men, but they had threatened his parents and siblings...so he gave up.  
The look on his father face had been too much for him.  
“Don't worry father, I am gonna make you proud.”  
As he was finishing the sentence, the door opened and a brunette kid his own age was thrown inside before the door closed again.  
He punched the door angrily and started shouting.  
“I hope you rot in your Christian Hell! My fathers and mother are going to kick your fat ass! Bitch!”  
He turned to him, he seemed ashamed.  
“Sorry, I don’t usually act so much like my dad used to…Jason Forrest, I can take virus from people and give them to others. You are also here because of your powers, right?”  
“Yeah, I am...kind of like a mermaid, but I mostly rap. And don’t worry, I am sometimes my father too, but bolder. I am Philip Hamilton, by the way”.  
The other kid widened his eyes as dinner plates.  
“Hamilton, like Alexander Hamilton, of the Reynolds Tweets?”  
“Please, don't mention it. My parents are still living in the same house but kind of make as if the other didn't exist.”  
“Been there, my father also cheated on my mother.” He was going to add something more when the door opened once again in order to throw inside the room a blonde boy that also seemed to be thirteen or so with his clothes full of shot holes (even though he didn't seemed injured at all) swearing in French.  
He turned to them.  
“Bonjour! How do you do? My name's Gavroche Thénardier and I am bulletproof.” He sat on the found with enthusiasm. “Now, we shall start knowing each other better. I want to have a quite good idea of my prison break amis.” 

The following two hours were spent by the three of them speaking about their messy lives.  
At the end, Gavroche reached a conclusion.  
“Alors...all our three fathers have cheated on our mothers...What is this, a crossover episode?”  
“Excuse us?”  
“Oh, that, sorry, I stole Netflix password from my neighbours...I guess I am also too much like mon père sometimes too. Now, this is what we are going to do. I am removing our bracelets and, when they come to see why their signal tells them qui nous sommes morts, Philip will start singing to make the two guards stop and Jason will approach them, take their keys and give them the sickness he stole from his dads, and we hope it goes quicker than it should or that it left them in shock so we can ran away. Follow me!”

The plan worked, it worked to perfection.  
The three teens didn't looked back until they were a new miles away.  
“Well, everything has been alright.” Jason said. “Now what?”  
“Vive la Révolution! I mean...my older sister has some friends that were already planning to fight back our despotic government. If you agree to it...your families can join too, if you like, they seem quite entertaining,” Gavroche suggested. The other two glanced at him, firstly with astonishment, but lately with growing approval.  
“My father says that one day will grow to to be president.”  
“And I am sure one day I'll blown them all away.”  
“That's a double yes?”  
Double nod.  
“C’est génial! I think this might be the begging of a great friendship.”

EXTRA BIT (surpriseeeee!)  
“Yeah, seems so, French kid but…for you to succeed you will need someone on the inside.” Behind them had appeared an ugly boy with dirty blonde hair and eyes of different colours. Though he seemed to be their age, he was extremely short. “Tyrion Lannister, my father rules the prison you have just escaped and is friends with one of the besties of Freckles’ father here, Jefferson, sounds familiar?”  
Philip started to stutter with surprise.  
“Yes, I know who you three are, I can read and I was just bored of listening to Jaime whining because Cersei won't listen to him instead of talking to Brienne…”  
“And what do you win out of it? I am not risking my family and neighbours because you are bored.”  
“Neighbours? Anyway, let's just say...I don't only hate my father, but he hates me too.”  
“Enough for now, guys?” The three agreed and, just like that, the game was on.


	2. MY OWN BURN DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secooond AU: 21st Century High School AU (I know, hoooow original). Éponine -and all the characters of more or less her age from Les Mis- are students and both Trina and Eliza are teachers there.   
> After being heartbroken by Marius, the two women are going to find one of my favourite French girls in the bathroom...and decide to support her in her sorrow.   
> Shitty summary, I know, sorry; one day I'll be good at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Firstly, pretty please, forgive my non-native speaker and quick tipper mistakes (and the Spanish autocorrect doesn't help much either...).  
> Secondly, the name comes, as well as before, from mixing one song from each musical: Burn (Hamilton), On My Own (Les Mis) and I'm Breaking Down (Falsettos).   
> Lastly, as in the previous chapter, there is a little extra surprise for @YouveGotRedOnU at the end adding a different fandom, but the story itself finish just before that, so you can just don't read it if you are not into that fandom.  
> Hope you enjoy this,  
> Marla
> 
> Oh, yeah! Thoughts are in brakets [ ].

Éponine Thenardier and Marius Pontmercy had been friends since kindergarten. They had always been part of a larger group of the very same friends as far as they could recall but, still, their Tthing was stronger, even though they came from completely different backgrounds (Marius family was stinky rich, while Eponine's were just poor thieves).   
The only problem was that, lately, the girl had started feeling...different towards his friend.   
At the beginning, she wouldn’t admit it even to herself, but, as months went by and she had finally become unable to deny that she was in love with her best friend, she began giving him singals, some so obvious that even their friend Enjolras caught them (to Grantaire's sorrow, who was giving him similary obvious singals).  
So, the day Marius told her they needed to talk alone in private, she almost screamed and bounced with joy. He knew, and, luckly, he felt the same way.  
And there she was, waiting for her Prince Charming to officially ask her out when the other teen opened his mouth and…  
“I am in love with Cosette, and she is in love with me.” The young girls heart broke into pieces. How could all this be happening?  
However, she managed to swallow her tears and smiled at Marius. After all, he way her friend and she should be happy for him, shouldn’t she? Just, she promised herself, she wasn't going to help the relationship evolve, no way.  
“Congratulations, but why all the secretism?”  
“Because I don't want to screw up our first date...I know nothing about dating girls, or treating any girls but you, in general. Could you help me on this, please?” She suddenly realised she couldn't say no to that eyes (or lips, or hair, or face in general).  
“Yes, yes, of course.” He hugged her.  
“Thanks Éponine, you are the best.”  
[No, Monsieur Marius, I am the worst.]

A couple of weeks later...  
Éponine couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
“But...it is our special day, bad movies, mock teachers, talk about how to improve the world with you being too naive and me being the voice of reason.”  
“Yes, yes, I know but...Cosette wants to do a movie night too and she’s my girlfriend, I have to do this with her.”  
“Ok, well, alright, just...from now own, do your maths homework with her too, the two worst maths students in class working together, how sweet.”  
Marius just couldn't understand why Éponine was acting that way.  
“I don't get why you are so mean.” And he left.  
Éponine stayed there, almost unable to move.  
Why couldn’t she stop loving him?

Eliza entered the bathroom with a peaceful expression on her face.  
The divorce papers where on her office desk. It's been really hard, and Alexander's betrayal still hurt, but at least everything was over now.  
She looked at her own reflection in the mirror.  
“Welcome back, Eliza Schuyler”, she said in a low voice. Then, she heard a soft cry coming from the back of the bathroom.  
She approached quickly. It was one of her students, Éponine Threnadier.   
The older woman kneeled down next to her.  
“Ey...what's wrong?” The young girl moved her head both sides, she seemed not willing to talk.  
“Nothing, it is my fault. God, I am so stupid…” Eliza didn’t need any more data.  
“A man, right?” She stared at her with astonishment. “Listen to me right now, you are one of the smartest students I ever had, you have raised your little siblings almost on your own (because we both know your parents are no use), you aren't afraid of facing people who treat you badly, you are one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever met and you are even good at sports. I know it seems as if he was Everything, but, trust me, even if his sentences let you defenseless...don’t fall for it, don't allow him to have so much power over you.”  
“But I just can't do that!” As she was speaking, another woman entered the bathroom, and again, recognised the situation without a trace of doubt.   
“A man.”   
The other two knew that voice well: It was Trina, Eliza's friend and another one of Eponine's teachers.  
She came close to them and gave Eliza a significant look.  
“She won't tell me.”   
“Alright, Éponine, I guess that Marius boy is the one, is it not? But you weren't together, so I presume he just decided her girlfriend was over you, even if it means breaking a promise. After all; ‘You will understand’. Am I wrong?” The teenager nodded, hesitantly, and Trina scoffed. “God, I am tired of all those silly childish jerks.”  
As she spoked, Éponine's sobbing just increased and increased, while muttering unhereable words.  
Eliza breathed deeply.   
“Alright, I have an idea. Now, the three of us will tell our stories. Let's be helpless together.” 

At the end, after spilling all their painful memories and resistiments -and after missing three classes, two of them as teachers and the third one as a student- they would all feel much better.  
Before Éponine could leave, Trina hold her my the elbow.   
“Don't be his toy, there is no need of you dying for such kind of man. Or any kind, in general.” The younger girl smiled a bit, said yes with her head and left.  
Eliza stood next to her friend, a serious expression on her face.  
“You look worried. Don't be, I think that girl is cleverer and thoughter than she believes.”  
“No, it's not her...it is just...what you told about your ex before you find out the truth...Alexander, when his friend John was still alive, would act just like that around him.”  
Uncomfortable silence.  
“Honestly, we deserve crowns.”  
“Or to see them burn.” Trina stared at Eliza with a mix of surprise and admiration.   
“Yes, I like that one better.”

SURPRISED TIP FOR MY DEAR PAL FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE OCEAN!!!!  
Marius was very nervous, it wasn't a very every day thing to be called to the principal office not by one, but by two angry looking teachers.  
Furthermore, Principal Du Maurier was pretty intimidating.  
He swallowed intensively and opened the door.  
The blonde woman was behind her desk, drinking from a bottle with a purple liquid inside -grape juice? Marius thought- with unbeliable finesse.   
“Mister Pontmercy, you are being said to be one of the most hardworking and bright students of your promotion.” Everything she said was a fix statement.  
“Yes...why?” He stuttered as he asked her.  
“Well, then, you are going to be in charge of this event.” She passed him a paper.  
“But...I have a date that day.”  
“What a shame, poor girl.” Her tone didn't admit any kind of reply. “You are dismiss.”  
Marius almost ran to the door and, as he left, he could have sworn the woman was smiling...or was it just his imagination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it, I really wish you have liked this little dumb thing I wrote.  
> I know it is kind of too simple and...maybe even bland?  
> Whatever, I just honestly hope you enjoyed it (I know, I can be a broken record...)  
> Anny feedback is welcomed,   
> Long live and prosperity,   
> Marla


	3. The Thrill of an ABC Café Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar fights also exist in the after life...as Marvin, Enjoras and Alexander are going to prove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Last crazy crossover!  
> This time, is the boys turn...and how tired they are of their partner's EGO.  
> Just some notes: The cast chosen for Les Mis is from the 25th Anniversary at the O2 Arena because I just wanted Ramin Karimloo to be here and to make a direct reference to THAT POST DRINK WITH ME MOMENT.  
> As the previous chapters, there is an extra part with more fandoms for the dear friend I created this for. But the story itself ends just before the extra thingy in capital letters.  
> Thoughts on [ ].  
> Oh! I almost forgot...again, as before, the mame comes from three songs of the musicals, those being: Ten Duel Commandments, The Thrill of First Love and ABC Café/Red and Black.  
> Hope you enjoy this,  
> Allons-y!

If anyone still alive were told that in Heaven (or Hell, or Valhalla or anywhere else in any other human religion) people from the LGTB+ community still needed safe places, they’d probably believe they were being laughed at; but it was the bare truth.  
And, in that concrete bar -called the ABC café- the table with the best line to observe your still alive loved ones was placed, and, that day, it had to be Marvin's and nobody else's.  
Because today it was his son's birthday and, for the first time, he was going to be older than he ever was.  
He sat and covered the whole desk with his body (because, once you die, you also have a corporeal eternal form for bigger confort of the deceased).  
Whizzer, next to him, sat much more chilled.  
“Calm down, the table is yours, see? And there is no need of being so over dramatic.”  
“BUT…”  
“Yeah, Jason has just outgrown you and you don't wanna miss it...but, let's be honest, the kid had already outgrown you long ago. He has always felt comfortable in his own skin, never hit anyone who didn't deserve It, he is a great doctor...and takes better care of himself. Not very stylish but still dresses better than you.”  
“You couldn't resist to say that last bit, could you?”  
“Death but kicking.” As he said it, he picked the other man under the table softly and both laughed.  
Actually, he was just as excited as the biological father, as he still considered y he already full grown man as his own son and every single birthday was a perfectly valid excuse to look after him for one whole night (or, better said, it's equivalent in the afterlife; because for Jason It was normal awoken hours).  
However, he wouldn’t never confess out loud how glad he was they were already there, lead by the nervous wreck his partner could be.

They spent the next couple of hours watching the man doing his daily routine, tears on their eyes of pure pride (while making terrible efforts to hid them from each other), until a deep voice -slightly hostile- with a French accent interrupted them.  
“Pardonnez moi, but I need that table.”  
Both looked up at the newly arrived; he had hair as dark as night and was quite handsome in general terms; he could use a hand job, or a blow one, or both.  
The light brunette next to him didn't look bad at all either.  
[Get your shit together, Whizzer Brown, and stop thinking about That all time].  
“Why?” Marvin's voice made the other man's sound like the most sweet thing in both Alive and Dead World.  
“French elections, I need to follow them with all the detail posible. I didn't die for anything, I am witnessing my people choose their rightful leader.”  
[Wow, this guy really believes in Democracy. Let him naïve a little bit longer].  
He was about to stand up when his lover replied.  
“We are not going anywhere. We are watching our son.”  
“Oh! You are such a Marius! That is not as important as our freedom to choose our government!”  
“Excuse me, are you saying that MY SON is not important?!” Probably, alive people had heard him too.  
[Here we go…]  
“Just as much as you are saying FREEDOM TO CHOOSE isn't either.”  
[Oh God, there are two of them].  
The partner of the black haired man seemed also tired of this kind of reactions and to know better than to try to cool them down.  
“Alright Enjolras, I love you and your enthusiasm is moving, but I'm gonna get a drink.”  
His couple didn't truly listen to him, as his argument with Marvin has increased in both intensity and volume. He rolled his eyes.  
“And then they ask me why I like booze so much…” As he set his steps, Whizzer finally stood up -not that he was being paid much attention either- and followed him.  
“Wanna have a drinking buddy?”  
“That never hurts.”

After a few drinks and some typical dead people share of information (century, cause of death...the usual) as well as regular small talk, both men turned to their still belligerent boyfriends.  
“Don't get me wrong, I’ve loved Enjolras for longer than I can remember but...sometimes he can be a self-centered ill-tempered son of a bitch.”  
“You don't say. At least yours focus in a fair cause, mine's favourite is his own drama.”  
Grantaire finished with one single ship almost a whole whisky glass (dead people were also allowed to drink, now without the danger of becoming addicted to it) as if it was water.  
“If this is a competition, don't be so sure you can win, mon ami.”  
[Damn, I missed men from France].  
R carried on.  
“At least, you didn't have to wait until the DAY BEFORE YOU DIE to be told your feelings were mutual. And I even once put a bottle down when he told me, and I swear to God that back...Oh shit.”  
“What? The american turned to the table where the argument was still taking place. “Yeah, oh shit, now there are three of them.”  
A short man that somehow was able to look taller that his two ‘enemies’ when he spoke was also proclaiming his right to keep custody of the already famous table.  
A voice surprised the two men at the table.  
“The other two are yours?” The new man had curly hair and freckles and looked as tired as them of his boyfriend stubbornness. They both nodded. “John Laurens in the place to be. And that is Alexander Hamilton.”  
Whizzer opened his eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
“Wait, Alexander Hamilton like the guy on the 10 bucks? And you two are a thing? Ha! Miss Boix owns me money, terrible History teacher...I hope the old crone died with terrible pain.”  
“Alright…” John was clearly uncomfortable, so he quickly changed subject, explaining that Alex wanted the table because one of his direct descendants was about to fight in a high school debate against a direct Thomas Jefferson one.  
“Actually, I died before Jefferson came back from France, so I never met him alive, but he takes anything related to them as both personal and a fight for a real democratic state.”  
Grantaire almost choked.  
“Ton amour sounds just like the ultimate combination of ours.”  
“Maybe, but, you know, I'd never throw away my shot with him. He‘s not only the very one person I've ever loved that way but...the closed friend I got too.”  
The other two looked at him with tenderness.  
“Mais oui, same here. Why did we choose them to love?”  
“And here. In his own words, love’s unkind. But I'd do it again and again.”  
“Well, then, raise a glass for our unexplainable love.”  
“Drink with me to days gone by.”

EXTRA THINGYYYYYYYYYYY

“Can I join you?” A muscular, young handsome man wearing a 21st century t-shirt with no sleeves approached them when they were drunk enough to find fun the fact that Grantaire woke up just in time to die next to Enjolras.  
At his sight, the three men went speechless.  
But only for a minute.  
“Bonsoir, almost-Apollo.”  
“I never found monogamy a joy.“  
“You know, revolution ended quite a while ago.”  
The newly arrived was clearly uncomfortable and freaked out.  
“Sorry guys, but I have a boyfriend, he's over there.”  
He pointed at the Battlefield Table, where a man with a mousrache was...trying to calm the spirits?  
“Is he really trying to call a truce between those three? This is better than an opera!” Grantaire laughed.  
“If it wasn't because we are all already dead I'd day he's a dead man. Biblical times old style.” Whizzer added, shaking his head.  
“About that...we are not dead. I believe this is actually a dream of our friend Rebecca, the only weird part is that we haven't all started singing without any particular reaso…” He cut himself in the middle if the sentence. “Holy shit! Darryl made it!”  
Darryl was waving toward them to approach.  
“Let's get that man in front of a crowd! I bet he can calm those three he can calm an angry one too!”  
Moved by the enthusiasm -although he wasn't dead either, he just had a brilliant idea for a business between Afterlife and Currentlife-, a man wearing a red hoodie and a wool hat exclaimed.  
“Hooray!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially finished. As always, my top priority is for you to have a nice time.  
> Any feedback is appreciated  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta

**Author's Note:**

> That was it, I know it doesn't make much sense...  
> Sorry, still I hope you enjoy it (ANDYEAHIGAVEJASONFORRESTASSURNAMEBCSILOVEEMMETFORRESTYOUFIGHTME)  
> Any feedback is appreciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
